Uncertainty
by SerialCheater
Summary: Maryse is about to marry Mike. But the feeling of uncertainty has taken over her. Will she choose to stick with her decision? Or will she finally admit that she has already fallen for somebody else?


**Uncertainty**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize in this story. Though up to this day, I still wish I do. Lol.

**Characters:** Ted/Maryse; Mike

**Summary:** Maryse is about to marry Mike. But the feeling of uncertainty has taken over her. Will she choose to stick with her decision? Or will she finally admit that she has already fallen for somebody else?

She resembled a goddess, as she always does. Dressed up in an astonishing white gown, hair put up in an elegant manner and minimal make-up only to enhance her beautiful features perfectly.

It was her wedding day. She was about to be married to her long-time boyfriend, Mike Mizanin.

Maryse admired herself in front of the mirror as she positioned her veil. But the lack of spark in her eyes was very evident, and deep inside she knew exactly why.

If anyone would have asked her a couple of months ago if she was sure about the event that was about to take place, she would've said yes without blinking an eye.

But now, she just wasn't. At least not anymore.

It's not that she no longer loves Mike. Not even close. It's just that maybe, her love for him isn't as strong as it was before.

Is there someone else? Has her love for Mike been surpassed by her love for someone else?

Most probably, the answers to those questions are yes.

Although, she isn't entirely sure if the feelings that she had for this other guy was enough reason to call off the wedding. But she knew that now's not the best time to think about it.

She's already wearing her wedding gown for Christ's sake.

Maryse was snagged away from her thoughts when the door slightly opened.

"It's time honey." Her mom said as she fully opened the door. Maryse looked over her shoulder and nodded with a small smile. She turned away from the mirror and walked towards her mom.

"Your dad would've loved to walk you down to the altar with me. But I know he's looking down on us at this very moment and smiling." Mrs. Ouellet said as she hugged her daughter before they headed out to the main church.

_This is it._ Maryse thought as she stood on the opposite end of the altar. She took a deep breath once she heard the infamous wedding march being played on the organ. She started to walk slowly, she tried to hide her feelings of uncertainty by putting on a smile.

A smile that fooled everyone; her family, her relatives, her friends and her co- workers that were currently watching her walk down the aisle.

Once she reached the altar, she gave her mom a hug and took Mike's hand, that he extended towards her and made their way to the center of the altar.

Minutes into the ceremony, the feeling of uncertainty that Maryse had, made sure that it was noticed.

She just couldn't do it. This time she was certain that she was uncertain.

"I can't do this." She silently said as she looked at Mike who was confused withe her statement.

"Do what?" Maryse's eyes started to tear up.

"I- I can't marry you Mike. I'm sorry." She held enough material from the lower part of her wedding gown so that she wouldn't fall when she ran right back to the opposite end of the altar.

And just like that, she disappeared from everyone's view leaving them speechless and confused.

Ted was currently sitting in the living room of his West Palm Beach home when his cellphone started to ring. He got a hold of it and rolled his eyes upon seeing the name of the caller.

It was his best friend, Cody.

But he knew that he won't stop calling until he picks up, so he slid his thumb on his cellphone's screen and placed it over his ear.

"I already told you Cody, I'm not going to show up to that thing."

"You don't have to man. There's really nothing to show up for." Ted kept silent upon hearing what his friend said, just because it confused him.

"What do you mean there's nothing really to show up for?"

"Let's just say there was another case of runway bride."

"She ran away?"

"Yeah man, she left Mike at the altar and just disappeared. Everyone here's confused as fuck."

"Where is she?"

"Are you deaf? I just told you she ran away." Ted rolled his eyes at his friends statement. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you an update since you decided to bail. I'll talk you later." And just like that, the two hung up.

He was silent for a moment after his chat with Cody. He took the envelop that was on top of the coffee table in front of him and took a good look at it. It was the invitation to the Ouellet-Mizanin Nuptial.

An invitation that he wasn't exactly thrilled to have received.

Ever since his divorce from his now-ex-wife was finalized a couple of months ago, Ted had hoped to pursue the potential relationship for him and Maryse. Problem was, she got engaged to Mike.

He didn't plan on falling for her. It just happened and somehow he couldn't find the strength to fight it.

He and Maryse became friends in 2007, mainly because they had worked together back when both of them were still in FCW. But it wasn't until 2010 that they really became close. They were paired once again, but this time in the WWE.

That same year, Ted started to have marital problems and he felt that Maryse was the only one he could really talk to about it. He felt that she was the only one who understood.

As time passed, he found himself falling for her slowly. He was very much aware that Maryse was in a relationship.

But that didn't stop them from having late night talks and constant text messaging.

In all honesty, at first he didn't know how Maryse felt about him. He didn't know if she felt the same way that he did.

But one night when they were having their late night talks over the phone, he casually asked her without having to beat around the bush.

_"Do you like me?"___

_"Of course I do. I wouldn't be talking to you right now if I didn't." She said as she let out a soft chuckle.___

_"No. I mean do you like me more than as a friend." He said adding emphasis to the last few words.___

_"I know what you meant Ted. And my answer is still yes." She knew that Ted was grinning from ear to ear after what she told him, and she loved it._

The two were obviously smitten or even more with each other. The way they looked at each other was very different with how friends normally would. The amount of flirting between them was way off the charts. Even a few of their co-workers and friends noticed but neither one spoke about it.

Fortunately, Mike wasn't one of them.

Ted and Maryse found their then-storyline convenient for them because it meant that they would be spending a lot of time together.

Throughout their storyline, their relationship became complex. Both of them knew that it was wrong, but somehow they managed to look past that.

In between their segments, they would steal kisses when no one else was looking.

And when they were asked to kiss in front of a live audience during an episode of Superstars, they didn't complain.

Their affair went about for a few more weeks, until Maryse started to act weird.

She barely answered Ted's calls and text messages. She avoided him backstage, and the only time she talked to him was for their storyline.

So he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Ted remembered pulling Maryse inside an empty locker room.

_"You've been avoiding me." Ted said as he let go of her arm gently.___

_"Geez Ted, you could've just approached me like a normal person would. You scared me." Maryse said as she placed a hand over her chest.___

_"Why?" She was confused at his question. Obviously she wasn't paying attention to what Ted had said moments ago.___

_"Why what?" Ted rolled his eyes at the French-Canadian.___

_"I said you've been avoiding me. Why?" He repeated.___

_Maryse fell silent for a second before turning her full attention to Ted.___

_"Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about this." She took a deep sigh before continuing. "Mike and I got engaged." Ted tried his best to hide his emotions upon hearing that piece of news.___

_"So it's best if we just go back to being just friends." She said as she tried her best to make very minimal eye contact with him. She looked down on her feet but looked right back up at Ted when he replied.___

_"You're right. I was actually going to say the same." He lied. "Congrats on your engagement, by the way. I'm happy for you." Maryse gave him a small smile.___

_To be honest, she was surprised that Ted just agreed like that without asking questions. But she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, since she was the one who brought it up.___

_"Thanks. So, uhm, I'll see you later though." Ted nodded slightly and she turned around to face the door. But before she did, Maryse turned around to face Ted again.___

_"I hope this doesn't change how we are." Who is she kidding? Of course it's gonna change the course of their friendship. How could it not?___

_"Don't worry about it." He said before Maryse left, leaving him standing in the empty locker room._

A month after they agreed to stay just as friends, they tried their best to act normal when they were in the same room. But somehow they found it impossible, because the feelings they had for one another were hard to ignore. Thankfully for them, it was about the same time their storyline was axed, so they didn't really need to spend as much time as they used too.

Ted remembered when Maryse came to his locker room a few months ago before the show started.

_"Hey, uhm, I just wanted to give you this." She said as she handed him a gold envelop.___

_Ted took it gently from her hand and stared at it for a moment. And once Maryse knew that he realized what it was she spoke.___

_"It's uhm, our wedding invitation. Mike and I hope you can be there." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.___

_Ted didn't look up for about 2 seconds. But when he did, he just nodded and gave her a weak smile.___

_"I just wanted to give you that now, incase I won't see you later tonight." She informed him. "I'll see you around." She continued with a soft smile before she left._

Ted was brought back to reality when his phone rung again. He got a hold of it and was surprised to see the name displayed on the screen.

It was Maryse.

He didn't really know why he didn't answer it. Maybe because he didn't want to just jump into the mix without giving Mike and her a chance to figure things out.

That was the reason they ended things in the first place. To give her and Mike a chance.

It's been a few hours and Ted was still settled in his living room watching TV. His attention was turned to the door when he heard the doorbell.

He unwillingly got up and mumbled what seemed like complaints before he headed towards the door to open it, and was surprised to see the person standing before him.

"Maryse?" Could he be hallucinating or something? Obviously not. "What are you doing here?" He asked as confusion took over his handsome features.

Maryse took the first flight from California to Florida as soon as she got out of her wedding dress.

"I made a mistake Ted." He was surprised to see the tears starting to fall from her already wet eyes. "I shouldn't have ended things between us."

Ted didn't know what to say, so he decided to wait until Maryse finished what she had to say before he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I only realized this now, but-" Maryse gathered all her strength to say the next few words. "I love you Ted."

Now that she's done with what she had to say, Ted seemed to be at loss for words. Everything that's happening seems so surreal at the moment.

Maryse perceived that he wasn't going to say anything, and it broke her heart.

"You don't have to say anything." She's obviously lying, of course she wants him to. More than anything. "I just really wanted to tell you that." Maryse wiped the tears away, turned around and started to walk away.

"Maryse, wait!" Ted finally found the balls to speak. He followed her to where she had stopped. Maryse turned to face him again. The space between them was almost non-existent.

"I love you too." Without waiting for her to react, Ted held her face gently and before Maryse could process what was happening, his lips crashed onto hers.

**A/N: Since I'm still in the process of writing Chapter 8 for my other story "Decisions", so here's a breather for the meantime.**

**I wrote this a month ago, and I just wanted to share this to all Ted/Maryse fans here on FF.**

**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you feel the same after reading this.**

**I don't know if I should keep it as it is, or if I should make this into a multi-chaptered story.**

**So, I'm letting you guys decide!**

**Don't forget to R&R and be sure to keep your eyes open for the new chapter of "Decisions".**

**Thanks guys!**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


End file.
